The younger Hudson
by Bri White
Summary: Finn has a younger sister who is a year behind him in school. This is the story of the two siblings and their experiences in Glee Club. Please read past first chapter it will get better. Please review. Thanks! I do not own Glee or make any money off of this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh yeah, thanks Quinn." I smile while trying to walk away from the head cheerleader waiting at my brother's locker. Skipping a grade put me only a year behind Finn instead of two, so now he tries to make me feel popular by having Quinn and the cheerleaders talk to me. Walking by the school bulletin board I notice a new sign up sheet, New Directions. Looking down the hall to make sure Finn isn't around I scribble my name onto the sheet.

"Hi. I'm Abigail Hudson and I'm going to sing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson." I don't say it loud but enough that the teacher who I recognize as Finn's spanish teacher nods and tells me to start whenever I was ready.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

"Thank you." Mr. Schuster sent me on my way.

"How's school sweetie?" Mom asks me as I finish up the last dish I was cleaning. "It's great, I talk to Quinn and the other cheerleaders a lot and I tried out for a club today." I try to reassure my mom, she was worried about pushing me ahead a grade even with Finn there to look out for me.

Finn looks up from his video game, "What club?"

Smiling I throw the towel on the counter, "Glee club."

The worried look on Finn's face doesn't affect me. "Night Finn. Night mom."

My mom hugs me as I leave the kitchen to go up to my room, "Night Abby, don't forget to be ready early tomorrow for school."

~The Next Day~

I laugh uncomfortably while Quinn and the other cheerleaders are laughing at one of the girls who I saw trying out for New Directions yesterday. Watching as all the comments from kids that Finn talks to appear I question if I should go the practice today. Walking through the hallway a slushie is thrown in my face, sometimes I'm still the outsider but I try and not let it get me down or let Finn know.

Standing outside the choir room I sigh, hearing them sing "Sit down you're rocking the boat" and watching the kid in the wheelchair go crashing into the wall I laugh. It looks like it could be fun to go in, but I can't ruin what Finn has tried so hard to get for me so I turn and walk off.

Closing my locker I laugh seeing Finn standing there, "I can handle this on my own you know that right?" Finn shrugs but laughs, "That's what I'm here for. Actually I came to ask you if you were still in that glee club, I mean I joined so I thought we could walk there together now." I give Finn a look, "You sing? The last time I heard you sing I was six I think." Finn smiles at me, "I can't let you be the talented one so let's go."

I couldn't help but smile while I sung background during, "The One That I Want" and Finn singing lead with Rachel, he wasn't a bad singer. The thing that was entertaining me more was his look of pure fear when Rachel basically attacked him in mid-song.

Mercedes, throwing her papers down interrupted the song, "Oh, hell to the no!" She screamed, "I'm not down with this background singing non-sense."

"It's just one song, Mercedes." Mr Shue replied. "Yeah." Kurt added in, "And it's the first time we've been any good."

Turning to Finn, Mercedes started at it again by saying, "Okay, you're good white boy. I'll give you that, but you better bring it."

Laughing as we left the choir room was the first time I realized how much I had missed Finn recently. The two of us had been pretty close when we were younger, neither of us knew our father, so Finn was the role model in my life and my protector. For the last few years he became so involved in football and recently in Quinn that we hadn't talked much other than when he found out I would be skipping a grade and joining him in high school.

"See? Glee club's not that bad." I tease walking home with Finn from Vocal Adrenaline's invitational. "Yeah maybe not, other than the fact that those guys are going to kill us." He replied. As soon as the sentence left his lips he was surrounded by his teammates from football. After being shot with paintballs he went silent and walked home a little quicker.

"So you're leaving us?" Artie asked. "When?"

"I've given my notice, but I promise I'll find you a great replacement before I go." Mr. Shue tried reassuring us.

Mercedes was dumbfounded, "Is this because those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder."

"This isn't fair. We can't do this without you." Rachel blurted.

Finn was confused and it was clearly soon on his face, "Does that mean I don't have to be in the club anymore?" He questioned.

"Wait what do you mean?" I turned towards him. He told me he had joined this because he wanted to.

Mr. Shue sighed, "This isn't about you guys, being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school, sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher." And just like that he walked away leaving the seven of us sitting there confused.

Two days later, Rachel had completely taken over the glee club and it was harder to enjoy. Finn stopped showing up and it seemed to be less about expression and more just being there. "Wait what do you mean Finn's not coming back?" I blurt angerily at Rachel. Rachel shrugs, "He doesn't want to ruin his reputation." I clench my jaw and shake my head, Finn is bigger than this he can't be quitting just because of what people will think of him.

"Finn." I smile watching him walk in pushing Artie. I stand up and hug him, "You're back?" I question. He nods, apologizing to all of us.

"Artie, you play guitar right? Think you could recruit the jazz band?" Finn asks. Artie nods, "I do have pool there." Finn smiles, "Alright. Mercedes we've got to have new costumes and they need to be cool, do you think you can do that?" Mercedes laughs, "Damn, don't you see what I got on?" Finn nods, "Rachel, you can do choreography. Tina what are you good at?" Tina stutters, "I...I..." Finn nods again, "We'll find something. And I, I've got the music."

Seeing the crazy look in Finn's eye when he said he had the music I knew what he had to have been thinking. "Classics?" I question and Finn's half smile answered my question. When we were younger, our mom had this boyfriend, he listened to a bunch of classics, like Journey, it's when Finn first started singing.

"Don't Stop Believin' It's perfect!" I laugh as Finn starts the music and waits for his turn to sing. Watching the group, I was just thankful that I got better dance moves than Finn because I was surprised he could walk and sing at the same time with the way he was moving.

Hearing Mr. Shue clapping we all looked up. "It would kill me to see you win nationals without me." He said.

**Author's note:**

**Hello! This is my first Glee fanfic and my third overall. The basic storyline of this is that Finn has a younger sister, Abigail who is a freshmen while he is sophomore. This story will follow the first season of the show. Please review, favorite and follow. I will update soon! Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Freak out!

"Woah woah! Hell to the no." Mercedes said when Rachel almost kicked her in the face. "If you try and bust my face again and I will cut you." At this I stifle a laugh but Mercedes continues on, "And also this song is terrible!" She says looking to Mr. Shue.

"No, No first of all it's not the song, you guys just need to get into it." Mr Shue tries.

Kurt shakes his head, "No it's the song. It's really gay."

Arite nods in agreement, "We need modern music Mr. Shue."

"I'm sorry guys, we don't have time to discuss this." Mr Shue states trying to end the debate. "We're doing this song Friday at the pep assembly."

Tina looks up, "In f-f-front of the whole school?" I suddenly speak up, "Wait what? We're going to ruin the little bit of safety from daily slushies we have here by doing this Friday?"

Kurt starts in again, "They're going to throw food at us. And I just had a facial." Rachel jumps in at this point, "I'll press charges if that happens."

Mr Shue, clearly annoyed stops us, "Guys. I can't express to you how important this assembly is, we need recruits there's seven of you we need twelve to qualify for regionals. There's no choice. I know you guys don't like this song but we took nationals in '93 with Freak Out. It's a crowd pleaser. Trust me."

Finn finally speaks, "I'm dead."

After glee practice I catch up to Finn in the halls, I try and get him to slow down, "Hey what you said in there, about being dead, is it that important to you?" I question. He stops and gives me that confused look, similar to the one he has when I start talking about math class, "Is what important to me?" I sigh, "Your reputation Finn, what people think of you? I thought you were the strong one, don't let people get you down keep your chin up? Now I'm starting to wonder, I mean with almost quitting and now this? Who are you Finn? I miss my brother." Finn just shakes his head, "Don't do that Abby, you know I'm still your brother, I just don't want to look bad in front of the whole school at the assembly."

I'm standing with Kurt and Mercedes waiting for Mr. Shue to show up when the two go at it again, "You need to call me before you dress yourself." Kurt starts. "Whatever. You're a hater, you're a hater." Mercedes says. I crack a smile before I notice that Finn's watching me, I then take my seat in the back row.

Mr Shue fills the room with excitement when he enters saying, "okay guys, what about a little Kanye?" We all make noise in excitement and agreement, "For the assembly?" Mercedes asks hopefully. "No," Mr Shue says, "We won't be ready in time, we're still doing disco. But it'll be awesome at regionals/ Communication is the foundation of any successful music group, if we're going to succeed we need need to communicate, you said you wanted modern music I listened."

Artie was the first to speak up, "Mr. Shue, we'd really like not to do disco at that assembly." Kurt, Mercedes and I all nod in agreement.

Ignoring us Mr. Shue continues, "Finn you're going to take the solo." Finn laughs, "What? No. I'm can't do the solo, I'm still learning how to walk and sing at the same time." I look over to him, "Aren't you supposed the athletic one?" Receiving a laugh and high five from Artie I smile.

Mr. Shue looks to Finn, "No problem I'll walk you through it. Mercedes you know this?" Mercedes nods, "Oh I got this. She take my money when I'm in need. yeah she's a gold digger way over town that digs on me."

I giggle at Mercedes, she always puts her all into her singing and it's quite admirable. Mr. Shue starts his part of the song and soon we're all joining in, smiling and laughing.

"What did you get into trouble for?" I ask eagerly running up to Finn in the hallway. I heard that he had been called in to the principals office by Coach Sylvester and I had to know what Finn finally did to get into trouble for. Rachel appears next to Finn, "We were making flyers for glee club and we got caught." I sigh, "Oh, so nothing I can get Finn into trouble for?" I joke and Finn shakes his head no. "What were the flyer for anyway?" Finn shrugged, "So we didn't have to do the assembly, but we still have to."

I shrug, "You're such a baby, you're actually pretty good. I mean for you." I tease and Finn playfully pushes me causing me to trip into one of the cheerios. Laughing we leave the school and Finn walks me home.

Banging on something causing a noise almost as irritating as her voice Rachel announces, "I officially call this glee club session to order." Artie looks around, "But Mr. Shue isn't here." Rachel shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Mr. Shue isn't coming I paid a freshmen to ask him for help with irregular verbs." Mercedes sighed in disgust, "I'm so sick of hearing you squawk."

"Let her talk." Finn says smiling and nodding towards her. Rachel quickly smiles and then looks at the rest of us, "I have another idea for the assembly." I laugh, "You mean the suicide mission?" Mercedes laughs and nods at me. Artie interrupts, "Can I once again stress my disagreement to this attempted suicide?" Rachel shakes her head, "They're not going to kill us, because we're going to give them what they want."

"Blood?" Kurt questions. Rachel smiles, "Better. Sex." Finns face lights up slightly. I look at her, "Wait what? This doesn't sound like something I'm down with... I am only thirteen. I mean I don't mean to whine but..." I mumble. Finn looks at me, "Calm down and listen before you panic." He teases. Rachel launches into her plan.

"Perfect right?" Rachel asks excitedly. I shrug and the others nod, the song selection and the choreography was sure to have the wanted effect. "I already like this better than disco." I say to Mercedes as we get ready to the assembly.

"Yes!" Some student cries out when we finish the song causing the gym to erupt in cheers. Taking several minutes to calm everyone down, we were all convinced that we got some interest in glee.

I walk into the auditorium, not thinking anyone would be there to sing and I notice Finn and Rachel, practicing but I kept quiet trying to see what my brother was up to. I noticed him slowly lean into Rachel and press his body against hers as he kisses her. I stand frozen for a minute and then as Finn starts to stand up I turn and run out, making sure that neither of them saw me.

I smiled slightly, Finn was my older brother and I could tell when he was happy. It wasn't that I didn't like Quinn, I mean she wasn't my favorite but since Finn joined Glee and started talking to all the Glee kids he had been smiling more and talking to me more so I wouldn't mind him dumping the cheerleader for Rachel.

Hearing Quinn joined glee my heart dropped slightly, "Yeah that's awesome." I smiled when she told me. "Now you and I can hang out more since Finn and I have been dating a while now." She flashed a fake smile while saying it. "Yeah." I agreed.

Watching Rachel sing in the auditorium I was memorized, she had an awesome voice. "I see you heard the wonderful news." I laugh as I call it across the room and see looks up. "And I also wanted to say, wow. You're good. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to make an impression. I'm Abigail Hudson, often know as the quarterback's younger sister and I would love the chance to sing beside you in New Directions." I smiled as Rachel smiled at me and nodded.

Authors note:

Wow, I didn't think I would have that many readers already. Thank you! You guys are amazing! As always please review, favorite and follow. Thanks! (oh and I will update soon)


	3. Chapter 3

"Down and up, step,step down" Mr Shue instructed us, before Rachel interrupted him, "Could could we stop please?"

Mr. Shue sighed, "You don't have to ask me to go to the bathroom. You can just go Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes and started again, "It's not my bladder, it's the choreography. We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps, You're a great vocal coach but you're not a trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best, we need Dakota Stanley." I sigh noticing Rachel look to Quinn and Santana, they asked me who they thought would have the most influence on glee club so I told them Rachel, not realizing this was their intentions. "Look guys, just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed." Mr. Shue explained.

Quinn stepped forward, "Did you ever perform Mr. Shue?" Mr. Shue sighed, "No, I never got the chance to." With that the bell rang and we filled out of the choir room. Running to catch up with Quinn and Santana I finally got their attention, "Hey Quinn, can we talk real quick?" I smile sweetly and fakely. Quinn nods, making her pony flip, "Sure Abby what's up?"

I cringe, "Abigail," I corrected her, "I just wanted to say, what you did in there, what you had Rachel do. Not cool alright? Don't screw this up, Finn's happy for once." I growl. Finn came up behind me, "Hey, what's going on?" He questions angrily, turning back around to face Quinn I see her looking like she was about to cry, "Abby, get lost." Shocked I mumble an apology to Quinn and run off.

"What's wrong?" Kurt and Mercedes both ask me seeing me sitting quietly with wet cheeks in the back of the choir room. Shaking my head I mumble, "Nothing."

"He's not coming." Rachel announces as she enters the room.

"Of course he doesn't want to be here anymore after you." Finn stands up and walks away from Rachel. "Why did he thank me then?" Rachel used as a comeback.

"It's about winning." Santana said, "And now that Mr. Shue had agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can." Glaring at her I whisper, "Shut up."

Finn looked at Santana shaking her head, "He doesn't want us to, he just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. He's really sensitive when it comes to this stuff."

Rachel started to get defensive, "And that's my fault?"

I shrug, "You and some others."

Finn shots me a look, then looks to Rachel, "Anyone else in here with a plate of I'm sorry cookies? Just you."

Quinn stands up, "I'm bored. All in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?" Slowly everyone in the room except Finn and I raises their hand.

"I got it for my sweet sixteen." Kurt explains as we all circle around his car admiring it. "Are we sure they're rehearsing today?" Quinn questions. "Vocal adrenaline rehearses every day." Rachel explains.

Mercedes wrapped her arm around Kurt's, receiving a glance from Tina, Rachel and I, "I'm so afraid these vocal adrenaline kids are gonna laugh at us, they're so cool and popular and we look like we just got off the short bus."

Kurt replied with how awesome MErcedes outfit looked and she smiled, "So would you ever want to you know, hang out?" Kurt nodded, "Come over." Again Tina, Rachel and I glanced at Mercedes and then to each other before coming to a girl puking in a trash can.

Rachel started talking but I ignored her voice, still watching the girl in front of us. The girl standing next to her spoke, "We can't leave reasheral for any reason." She warned her sick friend.

Rachel stepped forward, "Are you guys vocal adrenaline? We'd like to talk to Dakota Stanley about choreography for our glee club!" She explained excitedly. The two girls looked up and the sick one spoke, "Don't! He's a monster." She explained in tears.

We ran after the man who was the supposedly great teacher as Rachel called out to him, "Mr. Stanley we're from the McKinley high glee club." Tina nodded, "We want you to choreograph for us." He replied crushing our hopes, " My fee is eight thousand dollars a number plus a ten thousand bonus if you place in the top three." Rachel sighed, "How are we going to get eight thousand dollars?" I shrug, "We can't. We go crawling back to Mr. Shue." But my comment was dismissed.

Walking up to Mercedes locker Rachel starts the conversation, "We need to have a gay-vention. That's a gay intervention." Tina nodded, "It's K..K..Kurt, he's lady fabulous." Rachel frowned, "It's obvious you like him, we just don't want you to get hurt because of feelings he can't reciprocate."

Mercedes sighed, "Look, just because he wears nice clothes doesn't mean he's on the downlow." Rachel clenched her teeth together, "He wore a corset, to second period today." Mercedes shrugged. I stepped in, "Mercedes, just tread carefully." I whispered. Tina nodded, "You can do better." Mercedes glared at us, "Really? What if I can't there's not a lot of guys around here knocking down my door for a date. Or yours for that matter. Nobody notices us, hello we're in glee club. I'm tired of being lonely aren't you? Kurt, Kurt is sweet to me. He likes who I am and I like how I feel when I'm with him. And he's in our group he understands what I'm going through. Maybe that's not enough for your guys but it's enough for me." With that Mercedes closed her locker and left us standing there.

"Mercedes wait!" I called running after her, "I respect you and how you feel. We overstepped our place. I understand that now. I understood that before, but I want Kurt to be who he is and I don't want you getting hurt. But like you said, he likes who you are and you like how you feel when you're with him." Mercedes smiled and linked arms with me, "Let's go we're gonna be late for the car wash."

"You busted me window!" I heard Kurt yell and saw Mercedes walk off. Running up to her I saw a tear roll down her face, "Mercedes, you're stronger than this. Alright? Come on we're ditching this." I smile as I take her hand and drag her out of the parking lot.

We were all standing in a line as the Dakota Stanley handed us out menu's stating what we were supposed to eat for the next six months. We all asked individual questions about our plans, Mercedes was supposed to only have coffee, Rachel some weird fish thing. "Let's start." Dakota stated, "Artie you're cut you're not trying hard enough." We all looked down to line to Arite, "At what?" Dakota didn't even flinch, "At walking, we can't be wheeling you around for every number. Throws off the whole dynamic and it's depressing." Mercedes was the first to defend Artie, "Wait you're kicking him out?"

Dakota just nodded and shrugged, "Yep. You too. You got to go." Kurt spoke agitated, "Wait, you can't just kick people out of glee club because you don't like the way they look." Dakota didn't blink, "Why don't you shut your face." He walked on to Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, "You three are great, you're perfect. Seriously don't change a thing." Looking to Rachel, "You, ew, nose job."

Finn finally became our voice, "Now just hold on a second." Dakota interrupted him, "What's that? Why don't you get that dopey look off your face and get some cream for those knuckles you've been dragging around?" Finn's anger showed, "What's wrong with you?" Dakota stood in front of him, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature!"

At this I stopped biting my lip, "Maybe it's because you're only two feet tall. That's a lot of jerk for such a short woodland creature." Dakota looked at me, "Get out." I rolled my eyes, "Gladly. Thank you for wasting my time elf." Before I leave I hear Dakota talking about being a winner or not and then see Finn take a step towards me at the door, "Screw this I quit."

"Me t.. ." Tina said and I smiled as Mercedes rolled Artie over to us. Kurt joined the storm out. "Wait." Rachel stopped us, "Barbara. When she was a young star everyone told her she would have to get a nose job. Thankfully she refused. We don't need you. Let's face it. We're never gonna be as good dancers as vocal adrenaline, we're gonna win because we're different and that's what makes us special."

Mercedes made the first comeback to Dakota before standing back next to Rachel. Soon after Rachel told Dakota off after he continued to ridicule us. "You're fired." The group of us, misfits, stood smiling at her. "Yeah, so byebye elf." I smiled sweetly and mocked him. Rachel looked over at me and nodded, "And we're taller than you." We both laughed, normally the two of us would have been the shortest kids in school but for once there was someone shorter.

"Lame." I joked as Finn walked home with me. "Acafellas?" I continued with the teasing. Finn just nodded. I smiled as Finn stopped and looked to the sky and then to me, "Hey Abby? About what you said the other day?" I stopped him by hugging him, "I love you Finn. You've always been my brother and never stopped, and I love that you're in glee club with me. It's something the two of us can relate to again." I whisper. Finn hugs me, "Abby, you don't think we screwed up by firing him right?" I laugh, "I'd probably be kicked out of school for attacking the little elf if we hadn't."

Practicing the new number I stumbled over my feet a few times and fell but couldn't help but laugh when Rachel raised her hand, "Mr. Shue?" Mr. Shue nodded, "Yes Rachel?" Rachel smiled, "It's was really good." We all started laughing until we could control ourselves enough to stand up and continue with the steps.

Authors note:

Review please! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"This isn't the right key." Rachel complained looking at her sheet music. "Nah, it's the right key." Mr. Shue shrugged. Rachel frowned, "But it's the alto part."

"Yep, Tina's doing the solo." Mr Shue said as he handed Tina her sheet music.

Rachel looked stunned, "I'm sorry there must be some kind of mix up, I thought I made it vecry clear that anything from West Side Story goes to me. Maria is my part. She was a jew you know, I've had a very deep connection to this role since I was one." Rachel whined.

Mr. Shue looked quickly around the room and back to Rachel, "I'm trying to shake things up a bit get everyone out of their boxes."

Rachel interjected, "You're trying to punish me!" She stormed out of the room. Artie looked up, "The more times she storms out, the less impact it has." I laughed, "Did it ever have any impact?" Mr. Shue looked to Tina, "Congratulations Tina." Mercedes gave Tina a thumbs up to congratulate her and I smiled and mouthed, "Good job." Tina smiled, clearly she was excited about the solo.

"So, you got a solo, that's awesome!" I exclaim leaving the choir room with Artie and Tina. Tina just nods at me, "y..yeah." I laugh at her modesty, "Oh come on Tina, today is a good day, you got a solo and caused Rachel to storm out of practice today." Tina smiled and Artie laughed at me.

Noticing Quinn looking like she was going to cry I told Artie and Tina I would meet them at lunch in a minute and walked up to Quinn's locker. "Hey Quinn, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day, you make Finn happy and I owe you for talking to me the last few weeks. And I'm sorry about what I said." Quinn looks at me, "It's fine, I was out of line trying to bring in Dakota." She had tears in her eyes and looked like she had been crying all day, "Quinn are you alright? What's wrong?" She just shook her head, no, "I'm fine. Just tell Finn to come talk to me if you see him alright?" I nod confused as she closes her locker and walks off.

Bumping into Finn at the glee club table at lunch I quietly tell him Quinn wants to see him and then I go into a debate with Kurt and Mercedes about whatever fashion trend they're debating today. "I'll see you two ladies at the game tonight right?" Kurt asked Mercedes and I as we were walking away from the school. Mercedes smiled, "Of course." I shrugged, "If I normally watch the stupid sport for Finn I'll definitely be there when you're on the team."

Sitting in the cold waiting for the game to start I start to stare off into space. "What are you thinking about?" Mercedes questioned getting my attention. "Nothing, I guess. I mean a lot but I can't figure it all out. What was wrong with Quinn and Finn this week, they both looked so lost and confused." Mercedes wrinkled her forehead at me, "I didn't notice, what do you think is up?" I shrugged but didn't get the chance to say anything because the game was starting. In the first fifteen seconds Finn had been knocked down and I winced, causing Mercedes to laugh at me. He may have been the older sibling but I still worried during his games, Finn always joked it was because mom was never there to do it so I had to.

Mercedes and I talked through most of the game because we were clearly losing until music came over the speakers and the whole football team began to dance to "Single Ladies" causing us both to laugh. I grabbed Mercedes hand and forced her to stand up and dance along with me to the music. Looking back to the field I saw Finn throw a good one and his friend Puck catch it. Realizing that the tie meant Kurt was finally going to get to play we became more attentive. The crowd, including the two of us screamed out in victory as Kurt kicked a perfect field goal, winning the game. "Go Kurt!" I yelled, "Yeah Hummel!" Mercedes cheered. We tried to sneak our way out of the stands to meet up with Finn and Kurt.

Meeting up with the boys I waved. "Hey Finn. Hey Kurt." Mercedes greeted the two of them hugging Kurt. "Finally won one." I teased Finn, "Only made me gasp out of fear for your brain a few times." Finn smiled, "Thanks Abby." I hugged Kurt, "And they only one because of that awesome field goal you made Kurt! Watching you is so much better, you don't lose brain cells by being sacked every fifteen seconds and you win." Kurt hugged me, "Thanks Abigail. Now let's get out of here the helmet messed up my hair." With that we heard a laugh behind us, "Good Job, Kurt. You to quarterback." Kurt's dad said, "Come on, I'll drive all you kids home."

Authors note

I'm starting to add more of my own scenes into the story so let me know what you think of them, I'll update soon, review please. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you ready for the invitational this week?" Kurt asks me. "Huh?" I look up, "Oh yeah I guess. I mean, I've never really sung in front of people before..." Mercedes laughs at me, "Let me guess, you don't even normally sing in front of your mom or Finn do you?" I shake my head no, I haven't really sung unless I was the only one home for a while. "It'll be f..f...fun." Tina reassures me. I nod, "I know, besides its not like I have a solo or anything anyways." I finish while walking into the choir room and fall into my seat exhausted already.

While singing don't stop believing Quinn runs out in the middle of one of her verse, "Must have been a bad breakfast burrito." Finn explains. Mr. Shue watches Quinn run out of the room and tells us to take a break. I nudge Mercedes, "See? Strange." I whisper. She shrugs, "Maybe. I don't know." When Quinn returns we continue on with the song, until the bell rang.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone special. This is April Rhodes." Mr. Shue introduced the women standing next to him. "She's our newest member." Finn looked confused, "Wait, old people can join now?" I look up, "Yeah Mr. Shue, it's weird having like forty year olds in here." I mumble. April looks at Finn and I, "Old huh? Who are you calling old? You guys look like the worlds worst beniton add."

Artie slowly raised his hand, "Mr. Shue? This seems like a terrible idea." Mr Shue dismissed the comment, "April is a great singer. And she never graduated." Mercedes jumped in, "We appreciate what you're trying to do Mr. Shue, but she's no Rachel." April looked to Mercedes, "Who's Rachel?" Tina finally spoke, "Sh..sh..she's kinda our star." April nodded, "And where's she now?" Kurt looked up annoyed, "She quit. To play the lead in the musical." April laughed, "Give me Maybe this time in B flat." She said to our piano guy. She launched into her song.

"She's alright at singing. But still not Rachel. And she's kinda creepy, and a thousand years old." I whispered to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie while leaving the choir room. Artie nods in agreement, "I think having her in glee club is still a terrible idea." Kurt shrugs at us, "Now we're gonna be fighting an old person for solos." Tina looks at me, "Maybe we could talk to Mr. Shue?" I nod, "Yeah, want to come with me after school to find him." She smiles at me and nods.

"Hello Mr. Shue," I greet the teacher as Tina and I enter the spanish classroom. "Can we talk to you about April?" Mr Shue nods, "Of course, what's up?" I look to Tina and she just stares back at me until I give in, "I don't feel comfortable around her, she kinda drags attention to herself and us, as it is we're just trying to survive high school." Mr. Shue nods, "I hear you. I'll see what I can do for you alright girls?" Tina smiles and nods, "T...th...thank you Mr. Shue."

Standing in the choir room with Tina and Mercedes as April tried to teach us how to sneak things out of a store between our legs I was skeptical. "I c...can't do this." Tina said. Mercedes agreed, "I don't understand why we're doing this in the first place." "Yeah," I sigh, "Why are you teaching us how to shoplift. Did Mr. Shue really approve of you teaching us to be criminals." April laughed, "Oh come on." She showed us again how to do it. "See girls, now you can get just about anything."

Circled around the piano with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie after presenting them with the evidence we were trying to figure out what had been going on with Quinn and Finn. Kurt comes up with the first explanation, "Maybe, Quinn is lactose intolerant." Artie shakes his head in disagreement, "That doesn't explain all the crying." Tina thinks for a moment and then speaks, "Ma...Maybe she just doesn't like the group." Puck who was sitting behind us speaks up, "Are you all the stupid? Seriously? I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just Quinns got one in the oven." Everyone in the room looks up to Puck. Mercedes looks at him questionaly, "And who's the baby's daddy?" Puck rolls his eyes, "Who do you think? Finn." I shake my head no, in disbelief. Rachel comes waltzing through the door, "Yes you have heard right I am returning to glee club." We all ignore her and turn back inward facing eachother over the piano. "This is a hot damn mess." Mercedes says.

Rachel interrupts us, "I'm sorry I thought I would be welcomed back with a tad more enthusiasm?" Kurt apologizes, "Sorry, glee's just been rocked with its first scandal." Mercedes nods, "Quinns knocked up." Kurt steps away from the piano, "And the baby daddy, Finn."

I turn away from the piano to face Rachel, "Rachel wait!" I call after her as she storms out of the room. I knew that she and Finn had gone out Friday night so I had a feeling that was the reason she came back to glee. Without even pausing Rachel left the room and disappeared down the hall. "What the hell?" I finally mumble and everyone turns to me quietly as if they just realize I didn't know about this before hand. "Abigail." Mercedes says softly. Finn walked in and everyone looks to him, "Finn? Can I ask you a question?" I hiss. I pull him into a corner, "Does mom know?" I whisper. He looks at me confused, "Did you tell mom that Quinn's pregnant?" He shakes his head no, "No. And how the hell does everyone know?" I ignore his question, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Abby, I didn't tell anyone, come on, don't make this about you, I'm sorry alright. I'll figure it out okay. And she's keeping it so don't bother asking." I nod, "Finn? You're gonna be a great dad, you're the closest thing I had to dad growing up, and you'll be even better with your kid." I smile before walking back to Tina and Artie as Quinn walks in and Mr. Shue soon after. "Alright guys let's get started."

Standing behind the curtain waiting for it to rise I was freaking out, our first performance, our invitational was supposed to start any minute now. "Hey Abigail." Quinn smiles as she walks over to me. "You ready?" She asks. I nod, "Hey Quinn, I'm sorry for everything I've said the last few weeks, thanks for talking to me even though I'm not exactly cherrio popularity level." Quinn laughed, "Calm down, we're going to do fine." With that the curtain slowly began to rise.

"We killed it!" I cheered as we entered the choir room for intermission. Everyone laughed at me. "That was awesome." Artie agreed. Mr. Shue entered the room alone. "W...W..where's April?" Tina questioned, Kurt spoke before Mr. Shue could, "You where right Mr. Shue she would massacre Mariah in a Diva off." Mr. Shue shrugged, "April is amazing, but she's not in the glee club anymore. I screwed up bring her here. It was about me and glee club is supposed to be about you. You don't need her to be amazing." Mercedes stepped forward, "But we need her for the second act." Mr Shue. shrugs, "I'll just have to go and tell them to shut the show short." Seeing us all roll our eyes and continues, "Guys, you were great. Don't worry there will be other performances."

Rachel steps into the room through the door, "Excuse me. I might have a solution. On broadway when a star can't perform her understudy steps in for her. I'd be happy to step in for April if you'll let me." Mercedes rolls her eyes, "Since when are you willing to be an understudy." Rachel steps towards us, looking at us pleadingly, "Since I quit the play. I realized being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend. If I let you down when you needed me most I would never forgive myself. And I know all the words to the song." Quinn shook her head no, "You don't know the choreography." Finn smiled at Rachel, "Then we'll just have to give her a lot of help." Mr. Shue smiles, "Go get in your costume."

Helping Rachel get ready I run my hand through her hair as I brush it, "Did you leave because you were hurt by Finn?" I asked her. She looked surprised, "I saw the two of you kissing in the auditorium." I explained. Rachel nods slightly. I smile lightly, "I'm sorry." She just shrugs. "Let's go, we have an audience waiting." I smile grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her out on stage.

We killed the number and got another standing ovation. Running back into the choir room we cheer. "Welcome back Rachel." Mr. Shue says. Waiting for Finn and Quinn so we can leave I sit outside gently kicking the wall. "What's up with you?" Puck asks. I shrug, "I'm surprised about the bomb you dropped is all. What about you, you seem even more hostile than you normally do." Puck shrugs off the question and walks off as I notice Quinn and Finn walking over to us. "Hey Quinn, hey Finn." I greet them. "Hi, Abby." Quinn greets me. Though I cringe slightly I don't correct her. Only Finn has ever been allowed to call me Abby. Everyone else calls me by my full name, Abby's more like a loving nickname type of thing, but if Quinn's gonna have Finn's baby I should get use to her being in my life also, so I just smile.

Authors note:

I'm beginning to add Abigails voice into the story more so I would love to know what you think it! As always please review and follow! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Shue was instructing us through some dance moves but looking around the room anyone could tell that no one was trying very hard. Last week we found out who we're competing against in sectionals, a school for the deaf and some halfway house for teenagers girls who have just got out of juvie. We all know that we got this, the competition at this point is just a formality. Mr. Shue begins lecturing us about how skating through sectionals will get us crushed at regionals but we just shrug it off.

"Competition," Mr. Shue begins, he points to a bunch of pictures he has tacked to the board in front of the room, "Everyone of these people or elements was a champion in their own right, but they used competing with each other to make themselves even better."

Kurt raised his hand, "I don't understand how lightning is in competition with an aboveground swimming pool." I shrug I didn't really understand it either, and from people's faces no one else did either.

Mr Shue just shook his head, "Just go with it. You all have become complacent, you were great at the invitational but you have to up your game if you want to win at sectionals. Okay, split up, guys on left, girls on right." We all split onto the sides we were told after looking at Mr. Shue skeptically, Kurt walked over to us, on the girls side.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat, "Uh, Kurt." He motioned to the boys side, Kurt much to his disagreement walked over to the left.

Mr Shue continued, "Here's the deal two teams, girls against boys, one week from today you both will perform a mashup of your choice." Internally cheering I knew the girls got this and from the smiles on everyone's, accepts Quinn's faces I knew that they realized we were gonna win this thing too.

Puck had a questioning look on his face, "What's a mashup?"

Mr. Shue chuckled, "A mashup is when you mash together two songs to make an even bigger explosion of musical expression, boys will perform on tuesday and girls on wednesday. All out, costumes choreography, whoever wins gets to choose the number we do for sectionals." This caught all of our attention, the drive of winning plus the prize of singing our song at sectionals was just what we needed.

Rachel raised her hand, "Wait, who's going to judge, your gender makes you biased." Mr. Shue chuckled again, "We're going to have a celebrity judge."

"Who?" Tina asked. Mr. Shue turned away from us shrugging, "You're gonna have to show up to find out.

All the girls immediately began talking, planning who was going to do what. Rachel choreography, Mercedes obviously called doing costumes, we all were determined to win.

Sitting with Mercedes and Tina doing each others nails Rachel walks in, "Okay girls we need to get started." Santana rolled her eyes, "We're getting warmed up." She blew off Rachel finishing her makeup in the mirror. Ignoring the hostile way Santana was talking Rachel continued, "Where's Quinn?" Britney spoke up, "Probably at the mall looking for elastic waistbands." We all laughed, except for Rachel, Quinn was nice to us only for two minutes and then bitchy Quinn returned.

Rachel tried again, "Come on guys Mr. Shue's right we can't get complacent." Mercedes shrugged, "Chill out, I already picked the song, we're going to do a mashup of walking on sunshine and halo." Rachel nodded, "Yeah I picked those songs out." Mercedes shrugged, "Whatever. We can do this in our sleep, do you think those six dudes are going to give us any competition?" I laughed, "They won't I know this for a fact. It's the three football dudes, who I don't even know why they're there...but anyways, Kurt, Artie and Finn. And I love the three of them but they aren't gonna even compare to us, with or without practice."

Rachel shook her head, "We can't just wing it." Mercedes ignored it and conducted a vote, "All those in favor of winging it. all those not?" The only person who opposed was Rachel, who we soon dismissed.

We all sat watching the boys performance, at first I giggled with them all wearing leather jackets, and the song begging that wouldn't exactly be considered a newer song. Listening to them I was stunned, a mashup on Confessions and It's my life. And they had so much energy! And they were good! I looked down the line of girls, noticing that Rachel looked mortified, Tina and Mercedes both looked stunned and of course Brittany and Santana were too busy staring at the football players to notice how screwed we were.

"Awesome guys!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. "I didn't know you guys had that in you! It's like someone slipped something in your juice boxes! You girls better bring it or else we have our new number for sectionals!" The boys all erupted in cheers and screams, what was going on? They were never this good.

Rachel called an all girls glee meeting, mostly to show us that she was right and we were wrong about the boys being good at their number. "I told you guys!" She exclaimed to the ten time. Santana rolled her eyes, "We know, you've been yelling at us for an hour." Quinn looked up, "Where they really that good?" Rachel nodded, "Yeah they were Quinn." She stated matter of factly. "I was fine with doing the choreography, arranging and directing this number, free of charge but we underestimated the boys, their number will go to sectionals and once again I will be humiliated." Rachel ranted on.

Mercedes shrugged, "How were we supposed to know they were going to rock the house, they've never been any good." Tina nodded, "How did they ..do it?" Kurt walked into the room, "The real question is what were they on? Though I have been grouped with the boys, my allegiance still lies with you ladies. We all took something." Rachel turned around, stunned looking at us, we all looked at each other, our mouths hanging open. "Finn got it from the nurse." Kurt explained. "She's giving it out to anyone."

"What choice do we have Rachel!" I finally shouted exhausted, Rachel had been arguing, mostly with herself for an hour if we were going to cheat just like the boys had, The other girls agreed, it would just be leveling out the playing field.

"It's over the counter it's safe." Mrs. Shuester assured as handing us two tiny blue pills. "I'm rethinking this." I whisper to Tina. She nods at me but once we look down the line we swallow our pills.

"Thank you so much! It really is a pleasure, while the boys choose a songs that show the sexual hunger of todays modern teens, we choose a song that shows the nation as a whole during this troubling times of economic uncertainty. Because if there is two things America needs right now it is sunshine and optimism." Rachel was talking really fast. "Also angels!"

The music began to play as Rachel started the song off, it was easy to put everything into the performance, I didn't even feel the normal nerves I did when singing. Blowing through the song with minimal effort the room erupted in clapping and cheers as we finished Mr Shue spoke first, "Ladies you did such a good job! I don't know what you did but keep doing it!" We all ran out of the room giggling.

After dropping from my high from the "vitamin D" I found Finn, "So drugs huh?" He asked me. I glare at him, "you did it too!" Finn nodded, "I did, and it was the dumbest thing I've ever done. I won't do it ever again. And if I found out you take anything again, you'll be in so much trouble." I roll my eyes stopping Finn, "You're doing the parenting thing again." I whispered. He promised to try and stop acting like a father, it hurt more than helped, it hurt more because it reminded me that I didn't have a dad who would be yelling at me right now, never did, never will. "Sorry." Finn mumbled as we walked to glee club.

Finn started, "We're sorry Mr. Shue." Rachel nodded, "We didn't mean to get you into trouble." Mr Shue shook his head, "I'm really disappointed in you guys, glee is supposed to be what's in your hearts not coursing through your veins." At this my heart dropped a bit, not understanding why, it wasn't the first time I had disappointed a teacher. Rachel took a small breath, "We know. and I think I speak for everyone when I say we would be happy to move forward and put this behind us."

Mr. Shue shrugged, "It's not that simple. Because of this, it's been decided that I'm no longer fit to run glee club by myself. We have been assigned a co-captain." Coach Sue walked in at that point, "Hey kids. So glad I get to co-captain your little showbiz cruise, I can't wait to start singing and dancing." I looked around terrified, the cheerios all looked pleased, but the rest of us looked crushed.

"Great." Finn mumbled leaving the room. "Can I quit?" I whined, Kurt and Mercedes both shot me a look and yelled, "No!" Coach Sylvester hated us, and we all knew it, this was going to ruin glee club for us.

author's note:

Reviews help me write faster, so please leave one really quick to let me know what you thought! And thank you for all your previous ones.


	7. Chapter 7

We're all sitting in the choir room when Mr. Shue asks us what kind of music we'd like to do. We all looked around at each other, at first I think it's because we're all surprised, I know that after the incident at the assembly I didn't think we would be able to choose our own music.

Mercedes speaks up first, "Can we try something a little more black?" Mr. Shue's face said it all, he was confused and didn't know how to say no. Kurt nodded, "I agree, we do an awful lot of showtunes."

Rachel looks mortified, "It's glee club not kronk club!" She got close to Mercedes face.

Mercedes turns around, "Don't make me take you to the carpet." I stifle a laugh. Mr. Shue stops the fight, "Fantastic Mercedes, Kurt. Duly noted." Kurt snaps his fingers in Rachel's face. I give Mercedes a small fist bump.

"I can do the pop n lock." One of the football players says, I think it's the one named Mike. I'm just surprised that he talks it was kind of the joke between a few of us in glee club that the football players were mutes because we've only heard Mike and Matt talk once or twice.

Mr. Shue looks at us funny again, "Not really what we're going for Mike, but noted. noted."

The bell rang and we all got up to leave, "It talks." I whispered to Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie. Artie laughs at me, while Mercedes gives me another fist bump.

When the final bell rings I find Finn to wish him luck, he was going to the doctors today with Quinn to check on the baby. "Heading out?" I ask him before he closes his locker, "Yeah Mr. Shue is taking us." He whispers. I nod, "Like I said Finn you have nothing to worry about, if you keep it you're gonna be a great dad." He gives me a quick hug, "Good luck Finn. Tell Quinn I said hello." He just nods and walks off in the direction of his girlfriends locker.

"Come on, we're going to the mall." Mercedes said linking arms with me. "And smile your the younger sibling so stop worrying so much." I laugh at her and nod. "I know, I know." We catch up with Tina, Kurt and Artie before leaving the school. "Yay, mall time!" I try to sound as excited and non worried as possible but none of them buy it, Artie's the first to admit it, "If you don't cheer up I'm gonna go all kinds of crazy on you." We all looked at him quizzically but burst into laughter.

Getting home later than I expected I called out to see if Finn was home yet. "Finn? You home?" I call out. I hear something in the kitchen, "In here." I laugh being able to tell Finn has a mouth filled with food from his reply. "How did it go? Any third arm or eleven toe?" I ask teasing him. Finn rolls his eyes at me, "No, no eleventh toe. There is one thing though." He replied with a half smile. I nod, "Yeah?"

Finn laughs at the eagerness I tried to keep out of my voice, but failed at doing so, "It's a girl." I smile, "Really? You're having a daughter?!" Finn nods, "Don't get too excited yet, you may not be auntie abby, Quinn might not keep it." I glare at him, "You two better keep it, I know what it's like not to know my father, and it sucks. We were lucky enough to have mom but never knowing you or Quinn could screwed up that little baby girl." Finn shrugged like it wasn't his choice.

Sitting in glee club we watched coach Sue and Mr. Shue flip a coin to see who got to do their song first. "Alright, the following students are selected to be in an ultimate glee club called Sue's kids." Coach Sue said pulling out a piece of paper.

Mr. Shue jumped in, "Wait a minute. We agreed not to split up the group."

Coach Sue ignored him, "Oh come on Will, let me do things Sue Sylvester way. Maybe with my proven leadership skills I can help this sad group of mouth breathers win at sectionals." From their the two of them got into an argument about not having enough people if they split up the team, with Coach Sue winning and Mr. Shue finally giving it. "Fine, take all the football players and your cheerios."

Coach Sue looked down at her list, "When you hear your name called cross over to my side of this black shiny thing."

Mr Shue sighed, "That's called a piano Sue."

"Santana, wheels, gay kid, asian, other asian, urethra, shaft." Coach Sue called out, "See Will, I don't want to participate in a group that ignores minority students."

Mr. Shue jumped up from his chair, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Coach Sue shook her head, "I wouldn't kid about this Will. And maybe that's your problem, bigotry is no laughing matter."

Santana spoke up from behind Coach Sue, "And that's how Sue sees it." Coach Sue turned around to face her, "Fantastic!"

Sue took out half of the group out of the room leaving only, Rachel, Puck, Brittany, Quinn, Finn and I in the room. "Great." Finn mummbles. Mr. Shue looks at the six of us, "We can still do this, don't worry about it guys."

The next few days of glee club were bad, one day didn't have a piano, the next day our sheet music went missing so when the other half of the club walked in I was ecstatic to see them all again. Puck began playing his guitar and we all started singing together. I was dancing with Kurt, Tina and Mercedes, Brittany came over and joined us at one point and I began dancing with her until the song ended and the room filled with cheers and laughter.

"I miss us all being together." Rachel said, I nodded in agreement, this people were my only friends in highschool being torn apart sucked. Artie nodded, "I hope we don't get into trouble for our covert jam session." We laughed, Kurt rolled his eyes, "If Sue catchs us we're cooked, she told me if she even caught me talking to one of Mr. Shue's kids she would shave my head, and I just can't rock that look, even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back." We all burst into giggles, I take of Kurt's hat and look at his head, "I don't know it might work." I tease causing more laughter. Mercedes broke the fun, "We got to go guys, Ms. Sylvester is expecting us in ten minutes." We all said our goodbyes and gave hugs to our friends.

Mr. Shue enters as the rest leave, telling us about a number for sectionals, Rachel speaks up, "Mr. Shue we don't like what this has become." Mr. Shue looked disappointed, "Don't you see, that's how Sue wants you to feel, giving up doesn't help anyone but her." I shrug, "Yeah but we aren't New Directions anymore, we're just a group of kids who never get to sing together anymore." Mr. Shue sighed dismissing my comment, "If it were up to me we would all perform together but its not up to me anymore. Sue's gonna do her song and we're going to do ours." He handed us all out our sheet music.

Mr. Shue gave Rachel and Finn the leads again, Quinn steps forward, "So much for togetherness." I nod in agreement, I love my brother but I kinda wish I could sing at least once. Rachel and Finn launch into song while Puck, Quinn Brittany and I do our "ooh"'s. Finishing the song Quinn jumps forward, "Excuse me, what about us? you expect us just to sway back here like props." After some mumbled reply from Mr. Shue he dismisses us. Quinn turns to us, "I think Sue's right about him. He clearly doesn't like minorities." Within two hours I heard the Puck and Brittany left to go on Sue's team, leaving just the four of us to perform.

Sue begins criticizing our performance before it even starts and thats when Sue and Mr. Shue begin fighting. Finn finally loses it and screams, "Enough! I'm sorry Mr. Shue, Ms. Sylvester but if we wanted to hear mom and dad fight those of us who still had two parents would just stay home on payday."

Mercedes jumped in, "I agree, Glee club is supposed to be fun. And furthermore, I don't like this minority business, I may be a strong proud black women but I am more than that. I'm out." We all agree, I jump of the stage and run up to the group as we all storm out, enough is enough and I know I've had my fill of this lately.

"This is ridiculous." I mumble. Finn noded, "I'm done with this, anyone else joining me on this one?" Everyone agreed, we'd all go to one more class and if it wasn't better and we didn't stay together to sing we were all out.

"You're all minorities, I mean come on you're in the glee club. There's only thirteen of you, and thats all you've got is each other. So it doesn't matter that Rachel is Jewish, or that Finn is..." Finn laughs, "unable to tell my rights from my lefts." I roll my eyes and put up my hands making two L's causing everyone to laugh. Mr. Shue laughed along, "Sure. Or that Santana is latina, or that Quinn is.." Mr. Shue is cut off by Ms. Sylvester, "pregnant. Sorry Q it'll be all over the blogsphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows including me." She got up and left.

Quinn began to cry. Quinn cried into Finn's shoulder. Until we finally decided to do a number for them. "Keep holding on." Finn and Rachel sang while Quinn had tears streaming down her face, at the end of the song I just hugged Quinn. "It's alright Quinn." I said pulling away from her. Finn just smiled weakly at me.

authors note:

thanks for all your previous reviews, favorite and follows. Please keep them coming! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

I walk into the choir room and see Quinn cleaning slushie off Finn while fiercely whispering at him. It doesn't surprise me anymore, Quinn is always yelling at Finn about something, reputation, singing in glee club, hanging around the wrong people. I roll my eyes not wanting to get involved and walk over to Kurt and Mercedes who are also staring at Finn and Quinn.

"The slushie war has commenced." Kurt explains as I sit down.

"If Quinn and Finn got nailed, none of us are safe." Mercedes agrees.

I shrug and roll my eyes, "We were never safe, everyone in this room is a nobody, those two aren't special." Kurt and Mercedes both give me a look, I assume because of my bitterness before Mr. Shue enters the room and calls for our attention.

Mr. Shue enters the room shuffling through some sheet music, "Okay guys, we're a little behind for sectionals because of our Sue Sylvester detor. But you guys really seemed to enjoy doing mash-ups right? And I really want to keep you guys fired up but there's an important lesson to be learned from mashups. It's two things to different that maybe shouldn't go together but they do. Like chocolate and bacon."

Quinn was still wiping slushie off from Finn when he finally spoke, "Or Glee club and football."

Mr. Shue turned and faced him at the drums, "Exactly, but you've proven that those two can be a great mashup. So here is my personal favorite song, and your homework for the week is to find an unexpected mashup to go with it." Mr. Shue handed us all some sheet music.

Kurt flipped through the music and looked up at Mr. Shue questionably, "Bust a move?"

Mercedes laughed at Kurt, "Yeah this is old school."

I look through the music, humming through it in my head, "I don't know, seems like it's not too old." I smile trying to hold back a laugh, just reading through we can tell its nothing modern, but it's not as bad as disco so we have no reason to complain.

Mr. Shue just smiled at us and grabbed Artie by his wheelchair, "Artie, try and keep up on the base. Finn take us through." He said pointing to the drums.

Finn pauses a minute, "Uh Mr. Shue, I still have corn syrup in my eye."

Mr. Shue awkwardly pauses a minute, "Okay how about Puck."

Puck rolls his eyes, "I don't really grove on RMC."

Rachel stands up, "I am shocked at the lacking of leading man ambition in this room right not."

I look to Mercedes and Kurt and whisper, "I'm shocked you're talking again, and that no one asked your opinion. Oh wait, I'm not." Kurt and Mercedes both laugh at me but Rachel doesn't show any signs that she heard my comment.

"It's alright Rachel, I'm just going to have to show these guys how it's done." Mr. Shue said taking off his jacket, receiving a chorus of oh's from the rest of us in the room. Mr. Shue launches into song with the rest of us singing the chorus and dancing around. Tina spins me around and I almost fall into Santana who glares at the two of us, we silently laugh at each other and continue to follow along in the song until the song finally finishes and Tina and I finally laugh out loud in a corner trying to avoid the glares of Santana. "D..Did you see her face when you almost bumped into her?" Tina stops laughing long enough to ask me. I shake my head no, "I was too busy trying to glare at you and avoid her glares." We both laugh until our stomachs hurt and the bell rings. "See you all tomorrow." I say going out to the field to watch Finn's practice this afternoon.

I finally look up from my homework when I see Finn get into a fist fight with another player. I don't do anything other than watch from my spot on the bleachers as the Coach pulls Finn off the other kid. When Finn's practice is finally over and I pack up my stuff ready to go home I ask him what it was all about.

"Why'd you get into a fight?"

Finn shrugs it off, "It was nothing, don't worry about it."

I sigh, "If he hadn't had a helmet on he would have had more of a whiplash, and you should have gone lower for the tackle, mathematically speaking of course."

Finn looks at me surprised, "Where'd you learn stuff about football?"

I shrug, "Don't know."

We're all sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue when he finally enters and asks us all about the homework he assigned, "So any ideas for the mashup?" When no one answers him he tries again, "Anyone at all? Oh come on guys it's like you're daring me to start dancing. And I will." We all smile and express our disagreement to the idea of Mr. Shue dancing by groaning no's throughout the room.

Puck finally gets our attention, "I've been working on something, it's my personal tribute to a musical jewish icon."

Mr. Shue nods, "Fantastic, let's hear it."

Puck begins playing his guitar and I instantly recognize the song. I was surprised by the fact that Puck was bad at singing, or playing guitar and then almost laughed when Kurt and Mercedes put their hands together for the line, "touching hands." I then almost laughed when Rachel was staring at Puck and I realized that there was something going on between the two. Sweet Caroline, ba ba ba. I joined the song with the rest of the New Directions.

"Hey Abby, I wanted to talk to you about something." Finn finally looks up from the ground on the walk home. I nod indicating that he should go on, "Football has a new practice during glee club practice time. I have to choose between glee and football, all the football guys do." I nod, I already knew this, I was at the practice listening to the coach yell at the team but I guess Finn thought I hadn't heard. "Finn, what are you going to choose?" Finn doesn't answer and I can tell his answer myself, he's choosing football over glee, he's choosing popularity over me.

We all stand staring at the clock until it finally hits three-thirty and we all turn to face the door, only to be met with disappointments, none of the football guys were there, they had chosen football over us. Mr. Shue breaks the awkward silence, "I guess they're not coming, I'm sorry guys."

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe this, I thought they were our friends."

"And brothers." I mumble, Finn was supposed to be the nice one, the one who knew who his friends were while I was the book smart one, but it appears as if the tables have turned, just like he turned his back on us. Santana and Brittany laugh as two of the football players come in, Matt and Mike. The four hug and walk back to join the group. Rachel and I still stare at the door, she waits for Puck I wait for Finn. Puck finally walks in and Rachel runs up to hug him.

"Where's Finn?" Artie asks, revealing the giant elephant in the room. Everyone turns to look at Quinn who just shrugs, I don't have the heart to tell them all, he chose football over us a long time ago.

I'm walking down the hall with Artie, Mercedes and Tina when we notice Finn walk by with a slushie and the group of us cower. Finn walks by us and up to Kurt.

"Do it." Kurt states looking at the slushie and then back to Finn.

Finn hesitates and says something but I can't hear it. Kurt replies to him, about resigning from football and choosing glee.

The rest of us walk up to those two, "You are not going to slushie my man Kurt." Mercedes says.

Rachel shrugs, "Why wouldn't he? He's made his choice, he doesn't care about us losers anymore."

I nod, "He chose them over us, we mean nothing to him now."

Finn shakes his head, "Nah, no. That's not true. If I don't do it the guys on the team are going to kick the crap out of me."

Kurt takes the cup of slush from Finn's hands, "Well we can't have that can we."

Finn freezes, "What are you doing?"

Kurt sighs still holding the slushie, "It's called taking one for the team." He states before throwing the slushie in his own face. He wipes away slush from his eyes, "No go, and think about if any of your friends on the football team would have done that for you." Finn starts to walk off and I stalk after him as Tina, Rachel and Mercedes drag Kurt into the girls room to clean him off.

"Finn!" I yell but Arite holds me back, "Abigail. Let him go, it's not worth it right now." I nod even though I could easily break Arties grip and go after Finn. Finn had crossed a new line, he had slushied one of us, one of his own.

Artie pulls on my arm again, "Come on let's go to glee club."

When we get into glee club Finn enters with a tray of slushies, "What do you think of my welcome back gift for the club?"

Rachel takes a sip, "Thanks Finn. They're delicious."

Kurt nods, "And loaded with empty calories."

I laugh, "And surprisingly better when its not burning your eyes or soaking into your hair." Which receives a laugh from everyone else in the club. "Oh, Brain freeze." Mr Shue says afters a minute, "I couldn't imagine being hit with one of these."

Artie wheels forward, with the rest of us following behind, "You've never been slushied Mr. Shue?" Mr. Shue looks up clearly defeated, "Okay, bring it." He laughs as we all throw our slushies on him.

"I'm glad you came back Finn. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately." I whisper on the way home. Finn nods, "You've had every right to be, I left you guys for football, I was the only one who did that." I nod and laugh, "Yeah everyone else was cool enough to stay with us." I teased. Finn rolled his eyes and I hugged him, I held on for a good minute, "I love you Finn."

authors note:

sorry this chapter took so long its been a busy week, good news is I'll be posting a new chapter tomorrow to make up for how long this one took. Please leave a review they mean a lot to me! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how's it been?" I smirk while asking Tina and nodding towards Artie. She told me a few days ago that she thought he was cute and I figured they had been dating for awhile but I guess I was wrong.

Tina smiled but didn't say anything. I grinned and giggled, "Oh come on," I whisper, "Before I go say something to him." Tina shakes her head no at me and as I'm about to stand Mr. Shue walks in and Tina pulls me back into my seat.

"Okay guys, we've got a new number for sectionals." Mr. Shue explains as he starts to hand out sheet music. Excitement waves its way through the room, I sit quietly secretly hoping that it would be something that anyone except Rachel could sing for once, maybe even that I could get a line or two in the song. Mr. Shue continues talking silencing our excitement, "I know pop songs have sorta been our thing but I did some research on past winners and the judges like things a little more accessible, things they know, show tunes." I laugh at Tina's face when she see's what the song is and I light up, Wicked, my personal favorite musical, not the best song from the show but a close second, Defying Gravity.

"Defying Gravity?" Kurt questions, "I have an Ipod shuffle dedicated exclusively to songs from Wicked. This is amazing!" I was surprised to see Kurt so excited about a song, we've done songs that we've all loved but this seemed to be a new energy I hadn't seen Kurt have before. Mr. Shue smiled politely at Kurt before turning to Rachel, "Rachel, think you can handle it?"

Rachel nodded like it would be no challenge looking over the sheet of music, "It's my go to shower song, it's also my ringtone."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "We do we have to go all vanilla on this song? What we need is some of my chocolate dipped thunder." I laugh as all the other glee kids agree. Mercedes smiles bobbing her head sasily.

"We don't have time to rearrange the song for you Mercedes, Rachel is going to sing it, but don't worry we'll find a song for you to dip in chocolate." Mr. Shue explained laughing. I noticed Kurt's glare at Rachel like he wanted to slap her, and Rachel's smug look as she turned to face Mercedes as Mr. Shue turned her down. "Onto item number two," Mr. Shue continued, "The school won't pay for the bus we're going to need to bring Artie in his wheelchair to sectionals." I looked to Artie who look devastated.

Tina spoke up, "W..W...what?"

Rachel nodded in agreement, "That's completely unfair."

"How can they even do that?" I question, the school seemed to spend money in interesting ways, the sports teams and cheerleaders had money given to them all the time, but we hadn't seemed to get a cent since the club started.

"But," Mr. Shue interrupted, "we're going to raise money for it. See when I was in glee club and we needed new costumes for regionals we had a bake sale."

A few people in the room laughed but I just nodded. A bake sale sounded like a good way to raise some money and baking wasn't all that bad either. I enjoyed it personally and would be glad to help out.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Wait you're kidding right?"

Mr. Shue held his ground, "So hip people stopped eating sugary delicious treats?"

Brittany shook her head, "It's not that it's that most of us don't know how to bake. I find recipes to be confusing."

I rolled my eyes, "I know how to bake, besides it's not like its difficult we could learn to do it quickly."

Rachel objected to my statement, "My family is fully committed to takeout."

Finn agreed, "Yeah Mr. Shue, kids are busier than when you went here, we've got homework, football, teen pregnancies, lunch." He shrugged helplessly. It didn't surprise me that Finn would object, he once burnt some soup mom had told him to cook while she was working the nightshift.

"Can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes questioned.

Mr. Shue rolled his eyes at us, "I can't believe how insensitive you're all being. Are you a team?"

Quinn ran her hand through her hair annoyed, "Of course, but Arite understands. Don't you Artie?"

Artie finally looked up from the ground, "Of course, we don't want to do anything that would distract us from Sectionals." We all looked around the room at each other in an awkward silence waiting for someone to say something, I looked to Tina, "say something, stick up for him" I motioned, Tina shook her head no and then the bell rang. We all stood grabbing out stuff, I followed Tina out into the hall.

"Why didn't you say anything? You should have agreed to help raise money so that Artie can ride with us to sectionals! I tried, they may have listened if someone had agreed." I say irritated.

Tina shrugged but looked at the ground, "What if he doesn't like me? Then I would just look like a fool. "

I stopped confused realizing that Tina hadn't stuttered, but just shrug, "Then at least you tried, besides, you've seen him staring at you in glee club haven't you?"

Tina nodded, "Yeah I guess." She smiled finally looking up. Seeing the look of confusion on my face she froze. "You didn't stutter." I shrug it off trying to explain my rude staring at her. She pulled me off into a corner, "Don't tell anyone please? I've been faking it. I have been ever since sixth grade, I was shy and it made people leave me alone. Just don't tell Artie please?"

I nod understanding why she didn't want to tell him, and just drag her to lunch laughing. Kurt and Mercedes motioned us over to the glee lunch table and we sat down talking. Artie joined us a few minutes later, I smirked again at Tina while the two of them hopelessly flirted with each other, both oblivious to the other.

"I have something I'd like to say," Kurt started, "I want to audition for the Wicked solo." I cheer for him as does everyone, except Rachel in the room. "Yeah!" Artie cheers. Mr. Shue pauses confused, "Kurt there's a high F in it."

Kurt shrugs, "That's well within my range."

Mr. Shue nods skeptically, "Well I think Rachel will do fine for the female lead but I'll be happy to have you try something else and we'll make sure it has a killer high note." We all tell Kurt that at least he tried and next time he'd get it as he sits back down.

Mr. Shue paused a minute so we would all got quiet, "I want to say how disappointed I was that you were all so willing to take the bus to get to sectionals and have Artie ride with his dad. We're a time guys, we're in this glee club together." I wanted to scream at Mr. Shue, for one that continuously preaches about being equal in this group it sure seems Rachel's the star, the rest of us are invisible back up singers, I tried to stick up for Artie yesterday, everyone just pretended not to hear me. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out.

Mercedes shrugs and motions towards Artie, "Artie doesn't care, his dad drives him everywhere."

"I do care, it kind of hurt my feelings." Artie explained to us all timidly.

Rachel shrugged, "We didn't think you would take it personally."

Artie shrugged right back at her, "Well you're irritating most the time but don't take the personally." The look of bewilderment of Rachel's face was priceless and almost caused me to laugh out loud, it was rare that Artie would say anything back but when he did he was good at coming up with comebacks.

Mr. Shue stepped towards us, all of us sitting in the group, "I don't think you guys understand how much harder Artie has to work to keep up." We all looked quickly to Artie, "Preach." He said. Mr. Shue nodded and continued, "We're riding to sectionals together, or we're not going at all. And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale." All the other members of New Directions looked around at each other clearly annoyed but I just smiled and nodded, it wasn't like we had an street cred we could lose by doing this so it was worth a try.

Mr. Shue motioned to the door where some of the people we went to school with wheeled in wheelchairs, "The nursing home was having a tag sale on these wheelchairs and my friends in the AV club agreed to help out. For the next week you are each going to spend the three hours a day in a wheelchair. And we're doing a wheelchair number." Artie clapped while the rest of us just looked around, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana all had similar expressions on their faces of "Please tell me you're joking." I looked to Tina who was smiling slightly, "This is going to be your perfect chance!" I whisper and she nods in agreement.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" Tina asks me as I start to break off from the group. I nod, "Uh yeah, there's just something I have to take care of first, but I'll be there soon." I explain ducking in my wheelchair as I avoid getting hit in the face with someone's backpack, something I found to be common while in a wheelchair. I wheel into the home ec room where I see Quinn laying out ingredients for something, "Hey Quinn, can we talk? A quick girl talk?" I ask closing the door behind me. Quinn nods suspiciously looking at the closed door behind me, I stand and push my wheelchair in front of the door. "Look, Quinn I know it's none of my business, but I heard you and Finn talking, and I know how badly he's been looking for a job. So I realized the two of you needed a bit of money. And I know it's not much, not enough for everything, but I thought I could give the two of you some. Don't tell Finn though, it'll hurt his pride too much." I continue rambling until Quinn stops me, "I can't take money from you Abigail."

I nod, "But you can because in a way it's just taking it from Finn. This is just money I owe him or in the future I'm going to owe him, so it's more like a loan between family." I say pulling out a couple hundred bucks. "It's only around four hundred and fifty, I just spent the rest on drivers ed, and started a college fund but I had some left over from babysitting. Keep it." I said smiling and placing the money on table next to her. Quinn continued to shake her head no but I ignored it, "Like I said just don't tell Finn please?" Quinn nodded and gave me a quick hug, "You're stubborn Abigail, there's no way I'm going to get you to take it back is there?" I laugh but pretend I don't hear as I wheel back out of the home ec room.

"So are you going to try out?" Mercedes asks me as I wheel into my spot at the table. I give her a questioning look, "Try out for what?"

Mercedes laughs at me as if I should understand what this whole conversation has been about, "Try out for cheerios, there's open tryouts this afternoon." Oh, right I remember talking about this yesterday with them, Mercedes and Kurt both signed up to try out, they were trying to convince me to try out with them. I laugh, "I'm not Cheerios material." For more than one reason, but that I wasn't going to tell them. It was something I could never tell them, at least not for a while.

Artie wheels in front of us, "Okay the trick for a double turn is to push with the right wheel and pull with the left, then find a spot on the wall to spot you so you don't get dizzy. Just go for it." We all nod understanding and try out the new move. I laugh as I fall out of my chair, I pulled too hard on one of the wheels and flipped the chair over, ejecting myself. I stand back up and see Finn and Mercedes spin into each other and bounce off eachothers chairs, I laugh and Finn smirks at me, "Hey at least I can stay in the chair."

Mr. Shue looks around grimmicaning, "Okay guys take five, oh and don't forget to show up early on Thursday, it's Rachel against Kurt for the big solo." I nod at Kurt, "More like Rachel storms out as Kurt wins the solo." Kurt nods at me, "You know it girl." I nod to Tina on my way out, I smile and wink as she rolls her way over to Artie. Artie looks over Tina's shoulder at me and I give a quick thumbs up and then shy away like I was hoping he wouldn't see it as I leave the auditorium.

We're all sitting in the room, telling Kurt good luck when Mr. Shue walks in, "Alright guys, welcome to the glee club's first ever diva off." We all laugh and cheer, "Woo!" Kurt's first up and Mercedes nods at Kurt to encourage him, we all know he can hit the note and we're just waiting to hear it. We listen to a flawless performance until the high F comes and Kurt misses the note and his voice trembles, we all just nod at him to finish the song. Rachel stands in front of us and sings the song, with a performance just as flawless as Kurt's and she hits the note, if we all vote fair, we all know who is going to win the perfomance, Rachel once again will get the solo. Kurt walks out with Mercedes and I, Mercedes hugs him, "It's alright, you'll get it next time." Kurt just nods, glassy eyed and looks like he just wants to leave so Mercedes and I say goodbye before walking away to our next class.

"There, twelve hundred bucks, that's enough for the short bus and a few cases of natty lite on the way home." Puck says handing Mr. Shue the cash from the bake sale. Mr. Shue laughs taking the money, "Dream on." We all cheer for the amount of money we raised. "I'm so proud of you guys. Arite why don't you bring this to principal Figgins yourself." Mr. Shue says handing over the bundle of cash to Artie.

Artie takes the bundle and looks up, "I really appreciate what you guys did for me, but I'm not the only kid in this school who is in a wheelchair, and I'm sure there'll be more after I graduate and I know how important it is for us all to ride to sectionals together but I think I'd rather use this money to get a ramp in the auditorium and have my dad take me."

Mr. Shue nods and looks around the room, "Any objections?" We all shake our heads no, it sounds like a great plan. Finn laughs, "Sure beats carrying him in here everyday." We all laugh as Artie puts the money in his lap and wheels gets ready to go hand principal Figgins the money.

"Hey Abigail wait up, I wanted to talk to you." Quinn says running up to me after glee club. I nod, "Yeah?" Quinn looks around, I assume to make sure that Finn isn't around. "Take this, I can't take this from you." I shake my head no and try to push the money back towards her. Quinn sighs, "Take it Abigail." She says placing it in my hands, "I'll figure something else out but I can't take this from you." I nod regrettingly. "Quinn!" I call as she starts to walk away, "If you ever need anything, I can help with a lot."

I'm lying on my bed when my phone buzzes, Tina. Opening up the message I turn down my music slightly, "Went on date with Artie, need to talk." I open up a reply and my fingers fly over the keys of my phone, "Come over, I've got chocolate ice cream in the freezer and depressing love songs on a repeating playlist. We can kick Finn out of the house if you want." I get a reply a few minutes later, "Already walking over there."

I smile and run downstairs to grab some ice cream and my Ipod. Tina knocks on the door as I get down there and I motion her in through the back door. "What happened?" I question confused, Artie and Tina both flirted with each other so it wasn't like Artie didn't like her. Tina just sighed and sat on the couch, "I told him about my stutter." I nod, still not completely understanding why that would matter but handing Tina one of the jugs of ice cream. "He yelled at me about how he was sorry that I was normal and he was stuck in his chair and then rolled off, after I kissed him." I nod but have to keep myself from smiling when she said she kissed Arite. We just sat there until both of us had finished our ice cream and we listened to my love song playlist five times, Tina got a message from her mom needing her home and I had to clean up before my mom got home.

"Suspenders and pigtails, this is a fashion statement." I complain as Tina and Mercedes do my hair for our big wheelchair number. Mercedes laughs at me as she finishes messing with my hair and steps away, "It looks good." I smile and nod at the two, "Right back at you, pigtails are a cute innocent school girl look, and the wheelchair just adds to that I tease." Rachel comes running over and drags us out onto the stage, "Come on the number's about to start!"

Rollin Rollin Rollin on a river

(This ones for you Artie)

Left a good job in the city

Workin' for the man every night and day

And I never lost one minute of sleep'n

Worryin' about the way things might have been

Big wheels Keep on turnin'

Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin'

And we're rollin' (rollin)

Rollin yeah (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

Said we're rollin' (rollin)

Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

So I Left a good job in the city

Workin' for the man every night and day

And I never lost one minute of sleep'n

Worryin' about the way things might have been

Big wheels Keep on turnin (turning)

Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)

And we're rollin' (rollin)

Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

rollin' (rollin) Rollin (yeah), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

da do do do ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis yall (Memphis yall)

and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans (Ne Orleans)

But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched

a ride on the river boat Queen

Big wheels Keep on turnin (turning)

Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)

And we're rollin' (rollin)

Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

rollin' (yeah) Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

da do do do ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

If you come down to the river (do do do)

I betcha you're gonna find some people who live (do do do)

You don't have to worry

If you have no money

The people on the river are happy to give

big wheel keeps on turnin' (turning)

Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)

rollin', rollin' (rollin') Rollin' on a river(rollin' on a river)

Rollin', rollin' (yeah), rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river)

da do do do ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

rollin' (rollin'), rollin' (rollin') Rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river)

Rollin' (rollin'), rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on a river (rollin')

da do do do ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

We all burst into laughter when the song ends and I cheer out, "And nobody fell out of our chairs!" Everyone laughs at me, as she was laughing Rachel fell over and flipped her chair causing the rest of us to laugh even harder. "Artie, this is the hardest thing ever. And I though dancing normally was difficult." Finn laughs. We all roll our eyes at Finns dancing skills and laugh as we all try and get out of the large circle of chairs we formed.

Author's note:

I tried to update quickly and make this chapter longer with a few of my own scenarios (due to past reviews) in it, there will be more coming soon. Please leave a review they inspire me! Thanks and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
